Naughty Krista
by Sergeant Daniel
Summary: After coming in last place during training, Eren and Krista are forced to spend a week together. Eren finds out that Krista isn't as innocent as she claims. Lemon. ErenxKrista


**A/N: Here's a one-shot for my favorite Attack on Titan pairing. I started this a year or two ago, and I couldn't finish it, until now. Enjoy.**

 **Summary: After coming in last place during training, Eren and Krista are forced to spend a week together. Eren finds out that Krista isn't as innocent as she claims. Lemon.**

 **Rating: M for strong sexual content (don't sue if you are under 18 and get caught.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on titan or the characters. Just making a fan fic.**

 **Naughty Krista**

It was night time and Krista's currently lying on her right-side fully awake. She knows it's sometime around one in the morning and she went to bed around ten. So, what kept her awake? The full moon shined through the window as light breathing could be heard in her ears. Krista could feel the heat radiating from the person lying behind her. Krista sighed softly, as she slowly closed her not-so-tired eyes and try to focus on sleeping. A shift in the bed jolted Krista awake and soon an arm wrapped itself around Krista's waist. Krista gave a slight yelp at the sudden contact. However, the person made no response as the breathing never change, still signifying that the person is still a sleep. It doesn't ease Krista one bit though. For now, she could feel herself blushing slightly from both the contact and the warmth of the person lying beside her. The contact was triggering certain hormones to be fired which just added to the heat that Krista was feeling.

"E-Eren?"

Krista could feel herself blushing deeper as she tried to speak. Her thoughts were trying to rationalize the best-case scenario, but her hormones were also trying to add in their own voice. After all, Krista is a healthy female human being. Krista's breathing and heartbeat were slightly elevated. She mentally swore against the fact that the cabin only had one bed. Added to the fact it was her idea that both her and Eren share the bed. That being said, Krista tries to push thoughts out of her head, thoughts that she doesn't want anyone to know, and slowed down her breathing. Slowly, Krista could feel her blush and the heat she was feeling subside and her breathing going back to normal. Still pushing her thoughts out of her head, Krista slowly started to close her eyes.

" _I need sleep. Especially if Eren and I are going hunting in the morning._ "

Krista knows that she's going to have to be rested if she wants to help Eren. After all, for the next week she and Eren are alone by themselves, left to fend for themselves. This of course was punishment from Shadis for getting last place in the last training exercise. Part of it was her fault for lacking the strength and stamina. The other part was Eren focusing his attention to Krista and yelling at her instead of helping her. In the end, they were both to blame. Krista eyes closed as she thought back about what happened earlier that day.

- _FLASHBACK-_

" _Alright! I'll now give the results from training!"_

 _Keith Shadis was currently looking over the 104_ _th_ _Southern Division Corps. He could see Eren Jaeger, Krista Luntz, Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert, Jean Kirstein and Sasha Blouse. They were standing over to Shadis right side. While Annie Leonhart, Marco Bott, Bertolt Hoover, Ymir, Reiner Braun and Mina Carolina were in the middle. On the left side of Shadis stood Connie Springer, Thomas Wagner, Nac Tius, Mylius Zeramuski and several other Southern Division members._

 _This training exercise was partner based, so everyone was partnered up with someone that Shadis paired them with. It was all random, such as Mikasa and Sasha, Bertolt and Mylius, Eren and Krista, Ymir and Armin. The whole point of the exercise was to help the cadets to get use to work with someone else._

 _Most of the cadets were nervous as they waited for Shadis to announce the result. Shadis lifted up his note pad and started to speak. "First place is team Ackerman and Blouse. Second place is team Leonhart and Springer. Third is Braun and Carolina, while fourth place is Wagner and Tius." Shadis continued through the list of the teams, until he got to the end. "Last place in the training exercise is Yaeger and Luntz. Everyone but Yaeger and Luntz are dismissed!"_

 _Everyone but Eren and Krista started to walk back to the camp. Mikasa looked at Eren with a concern look. Smiling Eren said "Go on Mikasa, I'll meet you at the mess hall."_

 _Once everyone was gone Shadis looked over the two remaining cadets._

" _I am very disappointed with you two. Though I'm not surprised. You two are some of the worst cadets I've had."_

" _S-Sorry." Krista apologized._

" _WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU TO SPEAK?!"_

 _Krista straighten up in fear of retaliation. Eren looked towards Krista and rolled his eyes. Unfortunately for him, Shadis noticed it and turned his attention to Eren._

" _And just what are you looking at Yaeger?"_

 _Eren quickly turned his attention back to Shadis and started to nervously answer._

" _N-Nothing S-Sir!"_

 _Shadis just stared at Eren, who started to nervously sweat. Then, without warning Shadis headbutt Eren knocking him down._

" _Did I say to speak worm?"_

 _Shadis walked away from Eren and Krista as Eren got back up. He stood still for a few minutes thinking. This caused both Eren and Krista to stand still and watch in both silence and agony. Neither dared to move a muscle, afraid that if they do anything else, their punishment might be worst off than it already is. After what seemed to be an eternity of waiting, Shadis turned towards Eren and Krista._

" _Alright you two, since you both came in last place during training. A punishment is in order." Shadis paused has he cast his eyes over the two young cadets. "ATTENTION!"_

 _Eren and Krista quickly placed their right fist over their hearts as they moved their left arms behind them. Shadis continued to stare them down as he spoke._

" _Now, your punishment is this; you are to be escorted to a secure location. Isolated from the rest of the known world in your miserable little lives. There you are to say for one week, left alone to fend for yourselves. Your only chance of survival is to scavenge for your food. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"_

" _SIR, YES SIR!"_

" _Good. Now go back your bags, you leave in an hour."_

 _-FLASHBACK END-_

Krista sighed silently to herself as she opened her eyes. She then tried to shift in the bed but Eren still had his arm around her. This caused Krista no comfort at all as her impure thoughts continued to penetrate her mind. Especially since she saw Eren shirtless before heading to bed. His six pack and nicely tone and fit body burned itself into Krista's mind. While it's true, that there were many times since the start of their training that Krista saw Eren and the rest of the boys shirtless at times. Usually, it's not a problem. But tonight, it's a _huge_ problem as Krista's arousal is _burning_. Krista could feel her own wetness growing, as she took a shaky breath.

She tried to push Shirtless Eren out of her thoughts, but the more she tried the long it would stay in her mind. Her desire to rub Eren's muscles with her hands and slowly massaging them with her palms. To see Eren's sweat and tasting it with her tounge, and to see Eren squirm under her touch. Krista silently moaned as she felt her finger rubbing over her clitoris.

" _N-No…this is so dirty."_

As mush as her brain is trying to get Krista to listen to reason, her body ignores it. As Krista rubbing motions intensify, her left hand grabbed a hold of her left breast. Her hand movements continued as she rubbed her pussy and fondled her breast.

" _I must…stop…before it gets out of hand."_

Krista couldn't stand it as her body continued to drown in bliss. Her pussy itched as she silently groaned. Soon, however, she couldn't stand not giving her body what it wants. So, she penetrated her pussy with her finger. Krista let out a loud gasp. No sooner had that happened, Krista quickly covered her mouth. For she felt Eren moving beside her, which added to her arousal. Her movements never slowing down as she continued to finger herself. For she got excited at the thought of Eren waking up, and discovering her masturbating, doing something impure.

Krista listened closely to Eren, as he removed his arm from around Krista. His breathing never changing. Krista couldn't figure it out, but she felt disappointed in the fact that Eren was still asleep. For someone, anyone, to see her in her fallen state, far from the high pedestal that she was placed on.

Krista inserted another finger in her pussy, adding to her sensation that she is feeling. Moving her fingers in and out of her pussy, Krista could feel her release getting closer. Her breathing is erratic as she pinched her erect nipples as she squeezed her breast.

" _Oh god…I can't stop my fingers._ "

Krista started to subconsciously move her fingers faster as her body started to convulse. Drool started to fall down the side of Krista's mouth. Her toes clenched as her back arched. Her pleasure continued to build as she got closer to her release.

" _I'm cumming! I'm cumming!_ "

Krista continued to move her fingers, as her orgasm hits.

" _CUMMING!_ "

Krista inner walls constricted as she came. Groaning, Krista gasp for air as her high slowly settled down. Taking her fingers out of her wet pussy, Krista looked at her cum-coated fingers. Slowly and gently, she placed her fingers in her mouth and sucked on them. Tasting her own sweetness caused her arousal to come back, as she moaned.

" _This is not enough. I need…more._ "

Eren was sound asleep, when he was suddenly jolted awake. Confusion racked his brain as he tried process what was happening. All Eren could see was that Krista was holding his shoulders down on the bed, as she straddled him. He could hear that she was breathing slightly heavier than normal. But what Eren couldn't figure out was why Krista has lustful eyes.

"K-Krista, what is going on? Why are you on top of me?"

Krista didn't answer as she continued to stare at Eren. She was struggling to keep her body under control but her mind is hazy. All she wants is to take care of this lust feelings and pleasuring herself is not as satisfying as it used too. She needed more than what her fingers could give.

"More…I need to feel more." Krista whispered to herself.

Eren eyes went wide, as he stared at Krista. Never had Eren seen Krista act like this before. She's usually upbeat and trying to cheer the others into working hard. That's why she earned her nickname "Goddess." But this Krista was far from the "Goddess" that she usually is.

"Krista, you are acting weird right now. So, I'm just going to get up and sleep outside for the rest of the night."

After Eren said this he sat up. Or at least, he tried to sit up. However, both of his wrists were tied with rope to the bed post, keeping him from moving.

" _What the hell?_ "

He turned his attention towards the bedpost. Ignoring Krista, as she was breathing heavier closer to his ear. Eren didn't need to look at Krista to noticed that she has a wild look in her eyes. Kind of like Sasha when she eyes meat that she's about to partake or when it comes up in conversations. Eren could replace Sasha's brown hair with Krista's blonde hair, her golden eyes with Krista's blue eyes, and make her shorter. That's the image that Eren's got in his head. And right now, he's trying to _not_ be on the receiving end of the Goddess "crazed-obsess bodyguard" Ymir. Which is why he's trying to pull his restraints off as fast as possible.

" _Eren."_

Eren eyes widen as he slowly turned towards Krista. Almost immediately, Eren regrets looking. Cause as he stared at her, Eren finally noticed that Krista was completely nude. Eren inhaled sharply as he just watched Krista licked her mouth. He watched as Krista was teasing both her breast and her lower area with her fingers. Then he watched as Krista brought her fingers closer to her mouth and very erotically, she sucked on her fingers. Eren gulped nervously as he watched Krista lowered herself closer to his face. Krista placed her hands on Eren's chest as she continued to breath erratically, as her heartbeat increased. For a whole minute Krista just stared at Eren, before she cupped his face.

"Eren."

Hearing Krista speak softly is nothing new, but this time it's completely different and nerve racking. As Krista is now a completely different person. Eren has no idea on how to respond, so he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Y-Yeah?"

"I can't stop."

"Wha...What do you mean by that Kri-"

Krista cut off Eren with a kiss on his lips. Eren pulled against his restraints as he looked at Krista. Krista eyelids were half closed, and Eren felt Krista hands moving across his body. Krista broke the kiss, allowing Eren and her to catch a breath. But as soon as Eren finished inhaling a breath of air, and before he could say anything, Krista kissed him once more. This time Krista placed her tongue inside Eren's mouth, and deepen their kiss.

" _This is a dream. This has to be a dream, right?_ "

As Krista continued to assault his mouth and their tongues started to intertwin around one another. Never has Eren ever seen Krista being this aggressive or passionate about anything. So, why is she acting like this? Hence, this is a dream. This is all in Eren's subconscious mind as he is still asleep. But if this is a dream, why does it feel so damn real? Eren thoughts were interrupted as he could feel Krista lifting his shirt up. A moment later Eren and Krista separated to take a much-needed breath. Eren took large gasp of air as Krista started to reposition herself lower on Eren's body.

"A-Alright Krista, I think this is enough for tonight. How about you take these restraints off my wrist and we finish this another day." Eren turned his attention to Krista. "Krista?"

Krista didn't respond to Eren as she was currently preoccupied with something else. Eren silently cursed to himself as Krista grabbed a hold of the side of his briefs. With a tug, Krista pulled down Eren's shorts freeing his fully erect pulsing member.

" _Wow,_ " Krista said softly as she smiled. "This is something."

Eren's face went completely red as he watched Krista. Eren cursed the fact that he got aroused by seeing Krista naked and by the kiss. He needed a way to get out of this. Krista is off her rocker and Eren's got to escape. But first he needs to stop his arousal from getting worst. He then closed his eyes and started to focus on something, anything that could stop his arousal and maybe deter a lust-filled Krista from continuing her assault.

" _Think! Think! Think! Think of something Eren! Anything, to save from this hell. Cause this is not a dream._ "

Several things went through Eren's mind. Titans running amok. Annie kicking his but during hand-to-hand combat training. Jean in a very sexualized position trying to entice Eren to make love to him. Mikasa… That worked.

"Oh…Did I do something wrong?" Krista asked herself as she watched Eren's erect cock go limp.

Eren started to laugh nervously. "Oh well, I guess the fun's over. So how about you untie me now Krista."

Krista didn't reply to Eren. Instead she just smiled as she took Eren's limp cock into her hand.

"I guess I got to work harder."

Eren just stared blankly at Krista as he tried to figure out what she's talking about. Krista then placed Eren's cock into her mouth, causing Eren to gasp out loud. Moving her head, Krista used her tongue to add to the sensation to the tip of Eren's cock. She then placed her hand on Eren's cock as she then licked along the growing length. Eren threw his head back, as he could feel his arousal returning.

"Welcome back to life, Eren."

Eren gasped for air as he turned his attention back down to Krista. Krista was lustfully licking his pulsing member as she pumped it with her hand. The sight of watching Krista added to the arousal that Eren was trying very hard to resist. And he was losing ground very fast. Krista brought her mouth back to the tip of Eren's cock. She then gave a light kiss to the tip, before opening her mouth and swallowing Eren's member. Eren back arched in pleasure as he took a shaky breath. Krista eyelids were halfway closed as she then started to bob her head back and forth. Krista's own arousal was burning as she ran several of her fingers over her pussy.

" _Amazing! Eren's cock taste wonderful. I could get addicted to this._ "

Krista tongue swirled around Eren's cock as she tastes a small substance leaking from the tip. Eren groaned as he closed his eyes. Out of instinct he thrusted his hips forward, trying to add to his sensation. This was something that wasn't lost on Krista as she smiled.

"Krista…please, no more…"

Krista looked towards Eren's facial expression. She could see that Eren was trying hard to resist drowning in pleasure. This cause Krista considerable satisfaction. So, she increased the speed of her movements. She wanted Eren to go over the edge and fall with her. Eren could feel his body getting closer and closer to the release that it so desperately craves. Eren pulled against his restraints as he tried very hard to keep himself from his release.

"K-Krista…I can't hold it anymore…I'm going to cum."

Krista placed Eren's cock deep into her throat as Eren groaned. Feeling his cock pulsing in her mouth, Krista felt something shoot into her throat. Eren moaned as his body arch from the intense pleasure coursing through his body as he ejaculates. A few moments pass until Eren's body settled down and Krista moved her head back and released Eren's cock. Feeling Eren's semen in her mouth, Krista tried to swallow it all. Any of Eren's seed that tried to escape Krista's mouth, she would use her right index finger to wipe it and bring back into her mouth, while she brushed her hair back with her left hand. Krista's back arched in pleasure.

" _So good. So…wonderful! More. I need more!_ "

Eren eyes was closed as he tried to slow down his breathing. Feeling movement on the bed, Eren opened his eyes. His eyes widen as he noticed that Krista was hovering over his still hard cock. Krista grabbed Eren's member in her hand and positioned it towards her entrance. She was breathing heavily as she eyed Eren with a hungry look.

"W-Wait! Now just wait a moment Krista-"

Krista didn't listen to Eren as she lowered herself down with Eren's cock completely enveloped in Krista. Krista let out a loud squeal from what she is feeling. Eren groaned loudly at the pleasure he was feeling from Krista's pussy.

" _Fuck!_ _So tight!_ " Eren thought.

Krista took a moment to allow herself to adjust to Eren's size, but she started to move, thrusting herself up and down on Eren's cock. The feeling of pleasure that Krista was feeling is overwhelming. Never had she thought that having a cock in side her would be this pleasurable. The more Krista thrust down, the more pleasure she felt. As she thrust, Krista eyed Eren's facial expression, just to make sure that he too was feel the pleasure drowning bliss.

"Eren…Your cock feels so good!"

Eren was breathing heavily as he watched Krista. He watched as Krista continued to move up and down. Eren could feel his mind fogging up with lust, as Krista leaned forward over him. Looking into Krista's eyes, Eren watched as she smiled while holding herself up. Eren breathing hitched as he could feel himself getting closer to his second release. Krista too, felt her release coming up on her as she moved faster and faster.

"Krista…I'm going to come!"

Hearing this caused Krista to thrust down harder, as her panting continued to increase.

"Eren, I'm going to come too!"

Krista felt her body pulsing as she started to orgasm. Eren could feel Krista inner walls constricting around him tightly, sending him over the edge. Eren groaned as he emptied himself inside Krista filling her up. Krista back arched as she felt wave upon wave of pleasure coursing through her body.

" _CUMMING!_ " Krista shouted.

As both Eren was catching his breath, he felt his arms fall to the side. Looking over, he noticed Krista was untying his restraints as the rope came undone. Finally, to be able to move his arms, Eren grabbed Krista around the waist and flipped her over. This caught Krista by surprise, as by this time her lustfulness had settled.

"E-Eren what are you doing?!"

Eren just grinned, took off his shirt, as he looked down at Krista.

"'What am I doing' you ask? Well, what does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to get my revenge."

Krista could feel her arousal increasing as she stared at Eren. Her check blushing in embarrassment adding to her arousal. Eren at this time lowered his hand down to Krista's groin, as he could feel Krista growing wetter. He then brought his face closer to hers

"Oh, does this excite you Krista? Knowing that you are about to be violated, like a crazed sex maniac."

Krista tried to look away innocently, but Eren kept her face from moving.

"Don't act all innocent now, Krista. Not after you basically raped me."

Eren closed the gap between them and kissed her. Krista wrapped her arms around Eren and deepened the kiss. Eren then penetrated her pussy with two of his fingers, causing her to moan in their kiss. A few moments passed before Eren broke the kiss. Then he moved down towards Krista pussy, placing small kisses on the way down. Parting Krista's legs, Eren brought his lips closer to Krista wet pussy. Krista breath inhaled sharply as she felt Eren's tongue going over her pussy.

"E-Eren…"

Krista grabbed a hold of Eren's hair as she groaned. Eren kept up his attack as he continued to lap. He could taste both Krista and himself together as he listened to Krista. Soon, Eren added his finger, causing Krista to squirm. Thrusting in and out Eren continue to lick Krista as her pleasure build. Krista moaned as she arched her back.

"I'm going to come."

Eren grinned as he stopped thrusting.

"W-Why did you stop Eren?"

Instead of answering he moved back up to eye level with Krista. Krista just stared at Eren as he continued to grin. He bends down to Krista ear and then he whispered.

" _I want you to beg._ "

Krista yelp when Eren squeezed one of her breasts. He then kissed the side of her neck, earning a soft moan from Krista. Krista could feel her pussy aching to be touched and played with. Especially since Krista was denied her release, one of Krista's hands started to slide down the side of her body. However, before she could do anything, Eren grabbed her hand and placed it above her head.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Krista didn't say anything, instead shivered in delight as she listened to Eren.

"I said 'you have to beg.'"

Eren moved Krista other free hand above her head, and kept both her hands in place with his left hand. While with his right hand, Eren grabbed Krista's left breast and started to fondle it. Krista squirmed under Eren's assault, but she could feel her pussy begging for attention.

" _Please._ " Krista whispered.

Eren moved his head sideways, turning an ear to Krista.

"Hmm, what's that? I'm sorry Krista but you have to speak up louder. Otherwise, I'm just going to keep teasing you. And you won't feel the sweet pleasure of release."

Krista bit her bottom lip as she moaned.

"And I don't want you be innocent about it either Krista. Tell me what you want, using non-innocent dirty words. _I want you to be naughty Krista_."

Eren whispered the last part in Krista's ear. He pulled back and watched as Krista stared at him. Krista mind was repeating the last thing Eren said. _Be naughty._ Krista heart started to beat faster as she started to breath irregularly. Her lust started to cloud her mind as she thought more and more on those two words. Be. Naughty.

"' _Be naughty.' You want me to be naughty Eren?_ "

Basically, Eren wants her to accept her not-so-innocent side of her. To get off her high horse that she has placed herself on. To get off the pedestal, and fall. Krista smiled, as she turned her attention to Eren. She then opened her mouth and spoke.

"Please, Eren! Please fuck me! Thrust your cock into my dirty pussy and fuck me like there's no tomorrow!"

Eren grinned and released Krista's arms. Once her hands were free Krista immediately grabbed Eren's face and dragged him down into a heated kiss. Meanwhile, Eren move himself into position. Once he was in position, he quickly thrust his cock into Krista's pussy. Causing Krista to moan in their kiss. Eren then started to thrust his cock in and out of Krista's wet pussy. Krista and Eren separated from their kiss, as Krista continued to moan from the overwhelming sensations. Eren moved his attention to one of Krista's breast as he started to suck on it. Gasping, Krista wrapped her arms around Eren's head, as she pressed him harder against her breast.

"Oh my god, Eren…don't stop."

Eren felt Krista wrapped her legs around his waist trying to match his thrusting, as he started to thrust a little bit harder. He released Krista's breast and turned his attention to the other one. While Krista bit her knuckle on her right index finger.

"Fuck, Krista, you feel so good."

"Eren, kiss me, please."

Obeying Krista's wish Eren moved up, kissing her shoulder before he kissed her on the lips. Eren groaned as he could feel Krista inner walls tighten. Eren and Krista continued to make-out as they continued their love making. They separated when they needed air. Once separated, Krista grabbed a hold of Eren's hand and interlocked them. She them brought them close to her cheek. Eren was a bit shocked when he looked into Krista's eyes they weren't filled with lust. Instead they were filled with love. This caused certain emotions to stir in Eren.

"Eren."

"Krista."

Krista smiled gently as she spoke. "Eren, I love you."

Eren didn't say anything, instead he bent down and kiss Krista on her forehead. Followed by a kiss on her lips. Krista gasp, as Eren thrust his tongue into her mouth. Krista felt Eren's grip tighten on her hand as they continued thrusting. After several more thrust, Krista could feel her release coming closer and closer. Separating for air, Eren leaned to Krista's ear.

"Krista…I love you too."

Krista eyes widen before tears went down the side of her face. Eren noticed the tears on Krista and kissed them away. Eren could feel the pressure building in his groin as he continued to thrust.

"Krista, I'm going to come."

Krista smiled as she looked into Eren's eyes.

"Me too, I'm going to come."

Eren groaned as he started to thrust wildly. Krista cried out as her orgasm hit, holding on to Eren.

"EREN! I'm cumming!"

Eren thrust one more time as he released his semen inside Krista, once again. Eren groaned as he started to pant, trying to catch his breath. Eren and Krista laid there on the bed holding each other. As they came down from their high, Eren looked at Krista. Lifting her head, Krista panted as she opened her eyes. Slowly, Eren placed a gentle kiss on Krista's forehead, as he wrapped his arms around her. Krista didn't say anything as she leaned into Eren's warmth, as she slowly drifted to sleep.

Before she closed her eyes fully, Krista hear Eren say something. And those three words, Krista would carry into her heart forever.

" _I love you._ "

A week has come and go for everyone back at the barracks. Even though it felt weird for the always brash Eren Yaeger not being there. For the most part everyone went through training much of the same. Several people however, weren't taking the fact that Krista and Eren were gone well. Ymir, was constantly spouting threats to castrate Eren if he ever did something to her. Which would lead into a huge showdown between her and Mikasa. While no blows were exchanged, they had intense shouting matches, which would lead to them doing extra training as punishment. Jean was the opposite of Ymir and Mikasa, as he enjoyed the time away from Yaeger.

But once Eren and Krista came back, things went back to normal for the most part. Ymir continued to be Krista's appointed guardian, and Mikasa went back dotting on Eren, (despite his protest.) Though it wasn't lost to everyone that they did noticed something different between Eren and Krista. First, they started to hang out together a whole lot more. While everyone, agreed that them training together is not that unusual, it was them eating in the mess hall together that was strange. Even though it wasn't constant, it caused people like Ymir and Reiner to ask questions.

The second that caused people to lift their eyebrows in confusion was the fact that Eren and Krista would take nighttime guard duties together. And it was always on their request to Shadis. But even when they are asked about what's going on between them, they always say the same thing. They say "We're just looking out for each other."

It is currently one o'clock in the morning and Eren and Krista were on guard duty together. They were currently in the West tower. It's been six months since they were sent to their week in isolation. And while they haven't been able to find time to spend some "satisfying" qualifying time together. Due to the fact that Ymir has been clinging to Krista like no other, refusing to let her eyes leave Krista for one second. And Mikasa too was watching Eren like a hawk. Which is why they had requested to Shadis to assign them to nightguard almost every night. Shadis was suspicious about it, but allowed it to happen. Though they were told to promise that nothing would happen during that timeframe. Which they agree to.

"It's a lovely full moon out tonight."

Krista giggled at Eren's cliché statement, especially since he would say this every full moon.

"Though it's beauty pales in comparison to you." Krista restored.

It was Eren's turn to laugh as he continued to look at Krista.

" _Ever since that night, six months ago. I have gained a new reason to kill all of the Titans. If I can make the world a better place for her, everything I'll suffer up until then will be worth it."_

Eren was dragged out of his thoughts when he felt soft lips placed upon his. Though it was brief, Eren knew that it was genuine.

"What was that for?" Eren said grinning.

Krista just smiled as she answered. "You spaced out on me."

"Oh, I did? Sorry about that."

Krista grabbed a hold of Eren's left hand and turned back towards looking at the moon. Then very subtlety she leaned her head into Eren's chest. Even though she can't do more than this, (not matter how much she wants to.) For now, Krista is content with this. As long as Eren is by her side, no matter what the future holds for her and her friends, Krista knows she'll be able to handle it. The two lovebirds stood quietly next to each other, basking in the moonlight. Eren leaned down and then whispered the three words that says it all.

 _I. Love. You_

 _ **A/N: And there's my one-shot. I hope you guys loved this story. I tried very hard on this. I hope if flows well for you guys. Sorry about the ending there, but I wanted to completely end this without being ask to do a sequel to this. Though I might go back and cover what Eren and Krista did during the week. But I highly doubt it. Anyway, for those who are waiting for the next chapter of Our New Daughter, it is in the works. I just decided to finish this story. But hopefully I'll get the next chapter for Our New Daughter here soon. Any way that is all and please let me know any mistakes I have made, so I can try and fix them**_

 _ **-Sergeant Daniel out.**_


End file.
